H U R T
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasusaku. Nowadays, it seems all I do is imagine he's here.But sometimes... it just hurts too much.


You can have it all...

My empire of dirt...

I will let you down.

I will make you...

hurt.

* * *

H U R T

by Uchiha-Griffin

I don't own Naruto, or Hurt © NIN.

* * *

I was walking through the forest of Konoha.

Alone.

I do most things alone these days. Cell 7 isn't the same since Sasuke had left nine years ago. We've slowly drifted apart. I haven't heard from, or seen, Sasuke since that day.

My name, lingering on his lips, just a simple remembrance from the better days we'd had.

"_Sakura_."

I still remember running like mad through that dark tunnel, then emerging into the blinding daylight. Just seeing his silhouette against the sky made life course through my veins just a little faster.

Now, though, I barely get a chance to go on any missions.

I sighed as I paused, taking in the scenery. The green trees used to look so vivid. Now... they just seemed dull. Repetitive. Confining. Like a tall, green prison.

As I pondered over the matters of trees, I didn't realize there was someone entering the small clearing. I glanced down, not really focused on figuring out who my new company was.

Cuz, quite frankly, I don't care anymore.

But after finally realizing who it was, I became explicitly focused.

He looked the same as I always remembered. Tall. Muscular. Onyx hair brushing the tops his eyelids. Just one thing had changed. Those pensive, alluring dark eyes, now bright crimson. Critical, shifty red eyes.

His expression didn't change when he saw me, either. At least his personality was still the same. And, just the same as before, he uttered the same word.

"_Sakura._"

It takes me a moment to realize it is me he's calling to.

"_Sasuke."_

Comes my reply, not knowing quite how else to respond. He appraises me quietly and efficiently, blinking slowly and -now that he was closer, I realized- looking like only a shell of his former self.

Before formulating a kinder, gentler question, my mouth runs on its own.

"_Why are you here, Sasuke?"_

He blinks again, still expressionless.

"_I'm not really sure."_

The breeze stirs my hair, which has grown since he'd last seen me. It hits at my mid-back, just like before the Chunin Exams. The only difference is I keep it in a ponytail.

He realizes. But it's only a glimmer in his eye that I catch offhandedly.

I'm quiet for another minute, thinking of what to ask him that won't sound harsh. Cruel. Accusatory. Nothing comes to mind, so I mutter what both of us are thinking.

"_You shouldn't be there. You're on the S-class list. I'm authorized to kill you."_

He remains expressionless, still, but his hand drifts to the hilt of his katana. His eyes narrow ever so slightly as he appraises me again. I remain still, but am ready to draw a kunai whenever he makes an unwise move. But his hand moves away from the hilt, so I relax too.

A little.

"_Please, just do me the favor." _

I am instantly taken aback by his answer. This is not the Sasuke I knew.

Not even close.

"_Sasuke, what's happened to you?" _

The question escaped before I could think it over. He stares at me blankly as if I'd asked him the meaning of life. When he didn't answer, I spoke again.

"_You've changed."_

I couldn't help but be accusatory. I was shocked. Shocked at this... this _change _that had taken place. Shocked, and maybe even a little... hurt.

"_I'm the same as I always was._"

I'm not satisfied with his reply. Not even a little bit.

"_Liar._"

There I go, accusing him again. No wonder he always hated me. That thought strikes me a bit hard in the heart. Always... hated me. Really, did he always? Even in the end...

"_Out of everyone in this whole world... you're the only one I couldn't lie to, Sakura_."

This answer shocks me, and leaves me breathless. The only one, in this world? That almost sounded like a confession of his love for me. But this is Sasuke. The dark, cynical Sasuke. And I know better.

"_Ha! Thanks for telling me that now, when I've already been broken by you. Hurt by you. Time and time again. You were pretending to like us that whole time, weren't you?"_

He stares at me, with that same blank expression on his pale face. I want to stop this flood of accusatory, selfish, angry words coming from my mouth. But I can't. All these years, and I'm not holding back now. Not for anything.

"_You were just pretending to help us, to stand by us! You could care less if one of us died, couldn't you? All those times you called us your friends, your team... you didn't really give a shit, did you?_"

I know I'm crying. I probably look like such an idiot to him. An melodramatic, selfish idiot.

"_And that time... that time you saved me from those Sound nins, you didn't really mean it, did you? You didn't care if anyone hurt me! You just wanted to show how STRONG you were!"_

I stop, unable to hold back the sobs that had been building up in my chest. They escape from me, seeming to let off a million pounds from my tired shoulders. I haven't cried... for so long. It feels so reliving.

"_You stupid, idiotic, pompous, arrogant..._"

Every insult that has ever been heard by my ears flies at him, wanting so badly to wound him the way he wounded me. Suddenly, I feel his strong arms around me. I've been silenced. My tears gush out ten-fold.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke_...!"

I say his name over and over, hardly allowing myself to believe he really cares about us, or especially about me, after all this time. After all these years. After all the pain I've learned to cope with.

"_Shh... It's okay, I'm back now. Shh_..."

Even though my mind screams to push him away and never believe a word he says, my heart says differently. I grip him tightly, knowing this may be the only time in my life he'll hold me, like I'm actually important to him.

Moments later, another familiar voice reaches me as his arms disappear forever.

"_Sakura? Did I hear your voice out here?_"

I quickly compose myself and stand, running my healing chakra over my puffy, tired eyes. Naruto enters the clearing, that stoic frown still on his face.

"_Sakura, did you hear? They found Sasuke today_."

I raise an eyebrow, confused. Did he not hear Sasuke's voice? Did Sasuke really disappear fast enough for Naruto to miss him? Did he not sense his chakra at all?

"_He's dead, Sakura. They found him collapsed outside the village gates._"

I stare at Naruto, feeling my eyes start to sting again. No, it's not possible No, no, no. It can't be. He's wrong. He's lying. Sasuke was here. I felt him, I heard him speak. He was here. He was...

"_No..._"

I hear myself denying the inevitable and feel so stupid, again.

"_He was HERE, Naruto. I talked to him! I know I did! He hugged me... He was here, he was here..._"

I repeat the phrase, trying to convince myself I'm not just going crazy. Going so insane, I have to imagine he's here. But I can't even imagine anymore. He's dead...Naruto looks down on me, making me feel so small and foolish.

"_Get up, Sakura. You're imagining things._"

He leaves the clearing. He leaves me, alone. Just like I always am. But I know I won't be able to move, this time. It turns out the hurt...was just a little too much for my fragile body to handle.

"_Sayonara... Sasuke..._"

* * *

What have I become...

My sweetest friend.

Everyone I know...

Goes away...

In the end.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Sorry it was so angsty, I've been in an angst mood for this couple lately. :(

Review, please? And Your prayers, because I pulled a muscle in my neck, and it really hurts...


End file.
